Watashitachi Ni Tsuite
by Narut043ver
Summary: Terbangun dari tidur panjang dan menghadapi permasalahan dari masa yang bukan masanya. Kemanakah langkah Naruto selanjutnya?


Hai Semua!

Disini saya ingin menunjukkan tulisan saya.

Maaf jika ceritanya kurang menarik.

 **WATASHITACHI NI TSUITE**

.

Semua karakter disini bukanlah milik saya

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Never Alone Again

"Naruto!" Sakura berteriak menanggil nama Naruto.

"Tenanglah Sakura!" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang sedang memberontak di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa tenang sebelum kita bisa menyelamatkan Naruto" Ucap Sakura kepada sosok yang memeluknya.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu itu Sakura tapi jika kau tidak bisa tenang maka kau hanya akan memperburuk suasana" Ucapan Sasuke terdengar tegas namun di dalamnya tersirat kekhawatiran terhadap sahabatnya.

"Baik" Sakura mencoba mengendalikan dirinya.

 _Wushh_

 _Tapp_

"Sasuke-sama!" Sesosok Anbu mendarat di depan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Inu?" Sasuke langsung bertanya kepada Anbu bertopeng anjing tersebut setelah melepas pelukannya kepada Sakura.

"Kami menemukan Hokage-sama di kuil dekat Danau Hime" Lapor Sang Anbu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera menuju ke sana" Bukan Sasuke melainkan Sakura lah yang berkata seperti itu.

"Sasuke ayo berangkat" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke berganti menarik tangan Sakura.

"Inu! Kau beritahulah Kakashi dan lainnya" Perintah Sasuke kepada Anbu di depannya.

"Baik" Balas Sang Anbu.

 _Wushh_

Sang Anbu pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Sakura! Ayo berangkat" Ajak Sasuke.

"Baik" Respon Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura memulai perjalanan menuju ke arah Naruto.

 _Wusshh_

 _Tapp_

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil menemukan Naruto yang sedang terlilit oleh akar pada sebuah pohon raksasa.

"Lepaskan Naruto!" Teriak Sakura kepada sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan Naruto.

"Owh kalian rupanya sudah datang" Sosok itu melirik Sakura dan Sasuke dari ekor matanya.

"Sasuke ayo bebaskan Naruto!" Sakura langsung berlari menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Hnn" Sasuke menjawab sambil mengaktifkan sharingannya.

 _Buaggh_

"Apa ini?" Sakura terkejut ketika pukulannya tidak bisa menembus sebuah pelindung yang mengelilingi Naruto dan sosok pendeta tersebut.

"Ini adalah kekkai suci yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh makhluk-makhluk seperti kalian" Sosok itu memberikan penjelasan kepada Sakura dengan tampang meremehkan.

"Sial!" Sasuke berkata demikian setelah dirinya terlilit oleh akar pohon raksasa tadi.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Akar-akar ini menyerap cakraku" Sasuke mencoba mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya tetapi dia selalu gagal.

"Akar-akar suci itu akan selalu menghentikanmu mengaktifkan mata penuh kebencian milikmu" Jelas Sang Pendeta.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya penyegelan ini dimulai" Sang Pendeta berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura dari luar kekkai.

 **Lima Ratus Tahun Kemudian…..**

"Kaa-san!" Seorang anak kecil sedang menghampiri ibunya.

"Eh Akeno-chan!" Sapa Sang Ibu.

"Kaa-san aku ingin tidur tapi aku belum mengantuk" Sang Anak memeluk ibunya sambil mengucapkan perkataan tersebut.

"Terus?" Sang Ibu terlihat mencoba menggoda anaknya.

"Ayo temani aku tidur" Sang Anak menarik tangan Ibunya.

"Iya ayo kita ke kamar" Sang Ibu pun berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Sang Anak.

Dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam kamar Sang Anak.

"Kaa-san aku masih belum bisa mengantuk" Ucap Sang Anak yang sudah berbaring di kasur.

"Kalau begitu agar kau mengantuk Kaa-san akan menceritakan sebuah cerita" Sang Ibu duduk di pinggir kasur sambil membelai Sang Anak.

"Yei! Aku akan mendengarkannya baik-baik" Anak tersebut sangat antusias dengan perkataan Ibunya.

"Ehem" Sang Ibu berdehem sebentar.

"Kau tahu, Akeno-chan? Dulunya dunia ini terdiri dari lima negara besar dan beberapa negara kecil…Lalu karena terdorong oleh keinginan untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaan maka setiap negara melakukan perluasan wilayah dengan cara berperang….Hingga akhirnya pada suatu hari muncullah seseorang manusia jahat yang ingin menguasai dunia ini sehingga memaksa semua negara bersatu untuk mengalahkannya…Kemudian ada dua orang manusia yang bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan agar bisa mengalahkan sosok jahat tersebut…Salah satu dari sosok tersebut menjadi wadah bagi siluman terkuat masa itu….Karena khawatir jika siluman di tubuh manusia tadi akan membahayakan manusia lainnya maka nenek moyang kita menyegel sosok tersebut pada pohon yang ada di tengah-tengah wilayah kuil ini….Dan sampai sekarang sosok itu masih tersegel di pohon itu" Ucap Sang Ibu.

"Yang Kaa-san maksud adalah Pohon Juubi itukan?" Tanya Anak tersebut.

"Kau benar Akeno-chan" Sang Ibu tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Hoaamm"

"Kau sudah mengantuk ya?" Tanya Sang Ibu kepada anaknya.

"Ehmmm" Anak tersebut menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah" Sang Ibu menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh anaknya kecuali bagian wajah.

"Baik Kaa-san" Sang anak kembali mengangguk.

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian….**

"Naruto bersihkan bagian atasnya juga!" Perintah seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang.

"Iya sabar Dasar Cerewet!" Jawab seorang lelaki berambut putih yang sedang menyapu debu di salah satu kuil.

"Aku tidak akan cerewet kalau kau bekerja dengan benar, Dasar Uban!" Ejek Sang perempuan.

"Woy ini bukan uban, dattebayo!" Sang Lelaki tidak terima dengan ejekan perempuan tadi.

"Lalu apa kalau bukan uban?"

"Tentu saja ini adalah rambut asli bukan uban" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Akeno dengan kesal.

"Owh begitu!" Akeno berucap sambil memandang Naruto.

"Yoi, Dattebayo!" Naruto membalas pandangan Akeno dengan acungan jempolnya.

"Kalau begitu tolong bersihkan bagian atasnya juga ya, Kuping Berbulu!" Ucap Akeno dengan senyum manisnya.

 _Twich_

Simbol kekesalan pun muncul di kepala Naruto.

"Awas kau! Tunggu saja pembalasanku" Naruto berkata sambil menodongkan telunjuknya.

"Iya akan aku tunggu pembalasanmu itu nanti karena sekarang kita harus membersihkan seluruh bagian kuil ini" Akeno kembali bekerja membersih atap salah satu kuil.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku bisa lupa" Naruto yang akan menaiki tangga tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Akeno kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" Teriak Naruto.

 _Bush Bush Bush …._

Puluhan bunshin Naruto telah terbentuk.

"Kalian semua! Cepat bersihkan seluruh kuil disini sampai sebersih-bersihnya!"

"Baik Bos!" Para bunshin mematuhi perintah Sang Bos

 _Dugh_

Salah satu bunshin menabrak tangga yang dinaiki Akeno dengan tidak sengaja.

"Uwaaa" Akeno pun terjatuh dari tangganya.

 _Bugh_

"Ittai" Jerit Akeno.

Naruto yang melihat Akeno terjatuh segera menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau malah tiduran disitu Rambut Panjang!" Ejek Naruto.

"Ehm Bos!" Salah satu bunshin menanggapi Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya kepada bunshin tersebut.

"Bukankah rambut bos juga panjang" Ucap sang bunshin sambil menunjuk rambut Naruto.

"Pfftt" Suara tawa tertahan, keluar dari mulut Akeno.

"Astaga! Kenapa bunshinku harus sebodoh ini?" Naruto hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya.

"Itu karena kau juga bodoh, Bos!" Ucap salah satu bunshin menanggapi Naruto.

"Pfftt" Suara tawa tertahan, kembali terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Diam! Mulai sekarang tidak boleh ada yang menyahut ucapanku" Perintah Naruto kepada bunshinnya.

"…"

"Kenapa kalian semua diam?" Tanya Naruto kepada semua bunshinnya.

"Pfftt" Dan suara tawa tertahan, kembali keluar dari mulut Akeno.

Bersambung….

.

.

.

.

Hai semua! Saya datang dengan cerita yang berbeda.

Semoga saja para reader tidak bosan membaca tulisan saya.

Dan dari cerita diatas pastilah para reader sudah bisa membayangkan penampilan Naruto.

Saya tunggu ya kritik, saran dan pujian (Kalau ada hehehe)

.

.

.

.

Sampai Jumpa Chapter Depan...


End file.
